Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/N Studios
Day 2 (sorry couldn't begin on day one TT_TT) Welcome to the N Studios Fantendo Carnival Showcase presentation! For 2016, we are planning to have a super-creative year, and produce (hopefully) some of the best original content that we have ever done. This focus has already begun to take shape, with The LXIV Saga close to the finale of its first story arc. The last two chapters of this beginning season will reveal some clues towards several of the mysteries surrounding this layered plot, including the true natures of The Void, Jayl Cel, and Amy, with the coveted Book of Memories just in reach for the protagonists. Oh, here's some artwork for two of the series' brand-new characters, Andata and Via. All of this leads up to the beginning of the second and final story arc, Two: The World, which will premiere sometime in spring, probably in April or May. We hope you look forward to it!! :D The long-awaited (and long-developed lol, this is like the fourth "Painterly 2" iteration) sequel to Painterly is here! In Painterly: Life, the origins of the Speaker ability (that which allows previous antagonist Adam Morsai and still-protagonist Kaitlyn Akaye to enter the worlds that they create) are revealed. This will change everything that you thought you knew about Painterly. But not everything is different! The player will still explore several varied worlds as everyone's favorite Painting Sprites, Forte and Melody. Unfortunately due to real-world-ly time constraints, I will not be able to complete the planned soundtrack for Painterly: Signature Edition, because...I'll be writing the soundtrack for this game! Peacebound Peacebound is the very first world featured in the game. It's not in the greatest condition at that time, but retains a tranquil atmosphere. The track attempts to capture this dichotomy, all while introducing a few of the main melodies and leitmotifs that will appear throughout the soundtrack. Speaking of which... Echo Castle When the player enters the counterpart world to Peacebound, known as Speakerbound, they will come across a place known as Echo Castle. This eerie and strangely ethereal fortress has an equally atmospheric piece of music to accompany it. As we mentioned, you can hear quite a bit of common motifs in this track as with the one for Peacebound. Painterly: Life ''will be at the forefront of our development focus for the first portion of 2016. As it nears completion, however, we will be shifting towards completing and revising an already-existing title, the largest game we've done to date...Olive. Tomorrow we will explore our plans for Olive, and then announce new projects! Day 3 ''Olive is the most exstensive project that we have ever developed, and in 2016, the epic action-RPG will finally be completed. If you haven't seen the game yet, I recommend checking it out; I'm quite proud of how it is even as it stands now. The piece of music above is for an area called the Aryeon Chamber, a room under the chief skyscraper in the city of Centralis, Tower Royale. The room's contents are dedicated to the highly revered ruler of the country of Pangaia, Aryeon Vazel. Like with the two tracks above for Painterly: Life, this track includes central melodies that will appear throughout the entire soundtrack for Olive. If I can take a personal aside here, I actually planned for Olive to be my last game here and completed sometime last summer. As a fortunate surprise, I kept coming up with new and exciting ideas for the game, especially for the story, and here we are. Don't worry, when this is eventually completed this year, I don't think I'll be leaving anymore. :P We have one last piece of music to share, before we move on to announcing new projects. It's the final boss track, Worldsaver. You'll have to wait a little while to find out who the final boss actually is, of course, but until then: NEW PROJECT Magikal Song If you're keen on following our every move, you may have noticed that we published a page called Magikal Song Aa some months ago. This project, a 2D action game for the Nintendo 3DS, is slated for 2016 development as well. The story follows a young girl named Amelia "Emmy" Song, who is visited by a being known as Compose. Compose gives Emmy special powers in exchange for her agreeing to go on this journey with him to find "the song to unite the universe." The game will be very quirky and have a lot of, um, personality, I suppose. Along the way, Emmy and Compose will encounter all sorts of creatures, both hostile and peaceful, other magical girls, eccentric villain-types, and more. Magikal Song also includes a morality system that changes outcomes of the story. You can kill everything you come across, or serenade hostility with several Magikal Songs that you will learn along the way. Magikal Song will be developed after or alongside Olive this year. Stay tuned! NEW PROJECT Comic Series I'm planning on bringing what I consider to be my very first long-form story to the wiki! It's been about 7 years since I last worked on it, and for whatever reason I've never brought anything of it here. So yeah, I'll be re-drawing and revising that sometime and you'll get to read it! Unfortunately the six or so notebooks that I originally drew the comics on are packed away in storage, but hopefully this year I'll be able to get at them, with an early 2017 release likely. :) NEW PROJECT this is a real game. coming (somewhat) soon to your computer screen. stay away from them. stay tuned. • • • Thanks for coming to the N Studios presentation! We hope you're looking forward to 2016 as much as we are. :D Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages